A Regretting Move
by Zack Clyde Von Crisst
Summary: I'm changing the pairing... Kagura saw Sougo with another girl. A certain duck helps her and eventually falls for her :D
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: There will be a bit of drama since I suck at doing it. Enjoy and I'm fine if you hated this fic, it's your life!

* * *

Kagura was happily skipping towards the park. She was excited to give a little gift of appreciation to her rival, Sougo Okita. They had been in good terms for the past months and not a single object was destroyed because of their fights. The male and female exchanges insults and a bit of hand to hand combat but that was about it. After their little fight, they would go irritate Sakata Gintoki or try to kill Toshiro Hijikata. Unconsciously, she grew to like the sadist more and more, to a point where the bitch called Love resided in.

Unknown to her, the scene she was about to witness would turn their relationship around.

There, sitting in the park was her rival, with a lovely female sitting on his lap. Kagura thought that it was harmless, so she continued to walk towards him. "Hey, Sad~!" Cerulean blue eyes widened. When she got close enough, she could clearly see that they were making out.

Sougo stopped their little show and stared at the shocked female. "Hm, oh, China," he muttered. "What brings you here?" he mildly asked.

The tiny box that the Yato was holding slipped past her fingers and fell on the dusty ground. Something inside her shattered into pieces. "I was about to give you…" she stopped and then smiled.

Sougo knew the meaning of that smile. "Shit," he murmured and stood up, ignoring the female's complaints. He unsheathed his sword and stood ready. "Go hide behind that tree," he instructed his partner.

"I don't want to," the violet haired female shined. Her voice was nasal, almost like that if the pig's cries.

The captain cursed. "Why the hell was I making out with a pig?" he asked himself and pushed the female aside.

Kagura closed her umbrella and aimed the barrel at the female. She fired and bullets rained like it was the end of the world. Her opponent only squealed and ran. Her laugh was a contrast to the female's voice. The Yato was clearly enjoying it. The jumped high and was about to kick the girl's head off when Sougo interfered and used his sword to shield both the female and him from Kagura's blow.

Sougo was eying his rival when the red head was walking like a zombie towards them. He felt his hair stand up when the Yato's smile grew wider.

"Sougo!" the violet haired female yelled.

Both sadist and Yato looked at the female. Because of bloodlust, the red head's reflexes were fast. She dashed towards the chick and beat her up into a pulp.

Sougo stood there shocked.

Kagura, after knowing that the female is half dead, pointed her umbrella at the female's head and was about to shoot.

BANG!

* * *

Author's note: Exams Exams…. Good luck to all Louisians out there reading this fic! :D

I'll continue after exams…


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Third day of classes! And I am already bored. I apologize for the misspelled words and grammatical errors. ElizabethXKagura! First ever! :P

* * *

Okita tipped the umbrella and the bullet flew up. He then took the female's wrists and pinned her on the ground. He went dead silent when something took over his body.

"Let me go!" the young Yato yelled. After snapping back to her senses, she found herself being restrained by her rival.

The captain lets go and takes Kagura's umbrella. Anger was clearly written on his face. Something about him was off.

Fear was beginning to boil inside Kagura. "What have I done?" she asked herself. As she stared at the Okita's face, she grew less certain of her actions.

Sougo's aura emitted a darker one. His logic went blank. With her umbrella in his hands he stabbed the weapon into the female's right wrist until it went through and got embedded in the soil.

Kagura cried in pain. It was not from Okita's action but from the glare of the sun.

A smile came across the sadist's lips. He stood up and walked away from the screaming Yato. He stopped when he saw the half dead female and picked her up. He then walked straight to their headquarters.

* * *

"He's walking like a zombie," Hijikata observed when he passed the young captain. He shrugged it off and headed to the opposite direction. A cry of agony made the demonic vice commander stop his musing and dash towards the owner of the voice. He almost vomited at what he saw.

Kagura's skin was peeling, exposing the flesh underneath it. Her body was convulsing and her voice turned to a rasping frog. The wrist where Okita pinned her was spurring blood, painting the umbrella and the ground a beautiful red.

"Oh shit" Hijikata panicked. He went near the female and removed the weapon-turned-peg and carried her bridal style. Before he could dash to the hospital, a decorated bow caught his attention. He picked it up curiously and examined it briefly before placing it in his pocket. "China girl's perm headed so called father is not going to do anything," he thought.

"Stupid sadist," Kagura breathed. Tears begun to fall as she related what happened. "I was about to give him that box you hold but I think he won't appreciate it," she sobbed before burying her face into the cigarette loving male's chest.

* * *

"What happened to my beloved adopted daughter?" Sakata Gintoki demanded when Hijikata broke the news. The leader of the Yurozura took the black haired male's collar and pushed him to the wall.

Toshiro thought that Gintoki didn't care much for the female but he was dead wrong. The expression that the perm was showing can make the rocks shake to their core. "That was what she told me, bastard," Toshiro murmured.

Gintoki 'tch'-ed before pushing the vice commander aside and ran to where his 'daughter' was confined. On the way, he saw Katsura and Elizabeth running towards the same direction with boxes of chocolates. Even Gori- Kondo, Kyuubei and Otae were heading to the hospital.

* * *

Everyone was dead silent when they found Okita sitting next to the slumbering Kagura.

Gintoki dashed towards the male and threw him on the wall. A second later, he was choking the captain. "Don't ever go near my daughter again," he hissed, poison dripping in every word. Throwing the male outside, the white haired samurai checked Kagura.

Okita was dumbfounded when all the people present gave him an unfriendly stare. "Hijikata-san why is China in the hospital?" he asked indifferently.

Hijikata lighted his cigarette before replying. "You did that to her. You let her suffer under the sun."

Sougo smiled a sadistic one. "I don't remember fighting China."

Hijikata glared at him briefly. "You were too engrossed with your girlfriend."

Frowning, the captain tried to recall anything. "I don't have a girlfriend." Then it punched him. "That bitch gave me drink," he murmured, clenching his fist together.

"Whoever your new girlfriend is, that perm will not let you talk to her." Hijikata gave a bow to the captain. "China girl wants you to have this."

Okita opened the box and a black cross winked at him. "Wow," he breathed and wore it. Its chains hugged his neck nicely, cool touch soothing his skin. "I should apologize."

"If you can" the vice commander stated.

* * *

Kagura woke up when the sun was setting. She looked around the room to notice Elizabeth sitting next to her. "Where's everyone?" she asked. She had an awesome time with her friends before the nurse gave her medication to knock her unconscious.

Elizabeth stared at her then brought out a plank. "They went to inform your brother. I was left so someone could take care of you."

Kagura nodded. "It's that time of the month where my regenerating powers are that of a human's," she explained.

"Well, at least I have the whole night with you."

The female laughed. She removed the buns that held her hair up and let it fall. Her vermillion colored hair cascaded down her shoulders. She saw her companion twitch. "Well I give you my thanks. What do you want me to give you?"

"A kiss," the plank stated.

Kagura smiled. "Remove your suit first," she challenged. "I want to know what you look like before I give you my first kiss."

The duck faced creature nodded. He pinned the female and opened its beak. Kagura's head went inside and felt soft lips against hers. After the brief kiss, Elizabeth lets go and stood up. He removed the suit he was wearing and relieved his true form to the female.

Kagura's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

Comment your recommendations please… I would also like some reviews again :D


End file.
